sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kia
"What do you want? Leave or you'll regret it!" - Kia the mutant Kia is the niece of Lord Zugon and second in charge of the League of Mutants. While she isn't academically smarter than her uncle, she does seem to be more street smart and better with socialising. Her mutant powers include Shapeshifting and being able to change her voice, making her a master of disguise. She is conniving, rebellious and a bit of a flirt. Concept and creation The purpose of Kia was to serve as the sidekick to the main bad guy, Lord Zugon. Instead of making her a typical henchmen, robot or scientist I made her a niece. I based the concept of Kia off several sidekicks to villains much like Snivley and Nina from the Crash Bandicoot series despite Kia having a different attitude to both of them. Even her name was inspired from Nina's. Personality On the outside Kia is a cocky, chill and devilish teenager. She enjoys pain in others much like Zugon. Kia loves messing with others heads and black mailing them, all without getting caught. Kia is a bit of a flirt however, most of the time it's just to keep people's opinions on her a mystery. On the inside Kia is a different person. While she does enjoy doing what she does, Kia is just trying to hide her inner emotions. Mostly trying to avoid her past, she hides the fact she's a bit of a softie. Backstory Kia is the niece of Lord Zugon. When her parents died she mutated herself to join Zugon as he is the only family she has left. A more detailed backstory is coming soon Powers and abilities Shapeshifting/body manipulation Her main power is the ability to change the shape of any body part into whatever she can think of. There is no known limit of the capabilities of this power however there most likely is one. Recently she has discovered she can even change her skin colour and clothes to disguise as anyone she has seen. Healing factor Much like all mutants, Kia has a slight healing factor. Kai's healing factor just so happens to surpass Lord Zugon's! She can heal anything in a matter of seconds. The reason she can heal faster than others is due to her Shapeshifting abilities which makes weapons of any kind rather useless. Voice manipulation To go with her power of being to look like anyone, Kia can even mimic anyone's voice as long as she has heard it. She can even mimic notices natural or man made. Weakness Cold The cold effects Kia a lot more than others. This cancels out her body manipulation as the cold freezes her in place. Just a side effect to her mutant powers. Her memories As corny as this one sounds, Kia rarely has troubles doing anything of she thinks about her past. It messes up her mind. Relationships Coming soon Trivia * Originally she was going to have a pet chao that she mutated along with her. * Kia was originally Zugon's daughter but I realised Zugon's was too young to have a 15 year old child. * She likes to be referred as a tomboy * Kia loves criticising others * Her original attire was very different to what it is now. Once I redesigned Zugon I decided to follow the same theme with Kia's designs since they are in the same team, Gallery Kia.jpg|Memories